Draagh
Chronos, later taking on the monosyllabic name Draagh, was Jah's first creation. He is the leader of the Prīmulī, and was responsible for the creation of many species throughout the universe, most notably Homo sapiens. His birth name, Chronos, is indicative of one of his titles - Father Time. Draagh commands the ability to play with the timestream, and was responsible for creating the Hub, as well as all timelines. Draagh surrendered his corporeal form when he resurrected Jennie Gunnarsson during the Vrol War. He did this on the realization that she was to be the savior of humanity, and needed to live. He had only surrendered his corporeal form once before, roughly 3,000 years earlier. One of his kind, known as the Pacifist, had been sent to Earth, reborn, to be Jah's leader for a tribe of people for whom the Universal Consciousness had great love. However, this individual took a different path, and instead chose to promote peace , rather than be a military conqueror. He then went and got himself captured and executed by crucifixion. On the third day after his death, and just in time, Draagh appeared in the Pacifist's burial cave, along with his sons Michael and Gabriel, and self-sacrificed so that the resurrected Pacifist would inspire generations of peace-loving people. Draagh also created the disconnected 43rd century, where he took max Gunnarsson and Jennie Escalante to train and prepare to battle the Vrol. It was there that he met Lili. Before becoming Lili's great-grandfather he enjoyed smoking cannabis. However, once he took an active role in her life he ceased imbibing in the weed and dedicated himself to her training, finding she was a genetic mage, as well as a born lycan. Before he left the mortal plane, he discovered that Lili had been tampered with by Krynos' former confidant and resident mage, Siegfried. The minor-mage's manipulations had created a Black Patch of Death on the girl's soul. Draagh temporarily alleviated this condition and locked down the patch by elevating her genetic status to Primulus. He also did one other thing - he made her potentially more powerful than any other Primulus aside from himself. According to his calculations, Lili will be the second most powerful being in existence when she fully matures. Everyone got a glimpse of this power when Lili recited an unlocking cantus during her battle with Anaita at Saint Mary's End of Year Party, and easily banished the Grigori queen to purgatory, even stripping the woman of her ghanlo. Draagh visits and teaches Lili in her dreams, and keeps an eye on her in the physical world by occasionally inhabiting the body of a local senior citizen named Lucinda Marquez. He usually dresses in battle gear, looking like a Viking warrior. He keeps his long, gray hair back in a ponytail, and has braided his ample mustache into his medium-length beard. While he can take on any appearance he desires, he prefers to look like a mortal male in his sixties. He has always said that people show him more respect when he looks like an elder.